The Whore of Worth
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Jack Sparrow will stop at nothing to help a daughter of a god get to her father, but she has a weakness...if he truly cares, he will find it before he loses his soul to Davy Jones. COMPLETE!
1. Irena

Irena is mine. Jack isn't. (Neither is Tortuga, but I would sooo live there.)

Once again, it was time to work the streets of Tortuga. Irena got into her dress…green to match her beautiful eyes. She tousled her hair and as it fell across her shoulders, she wondered if the infamous _Black Pearl_ was going to be docked tonight. She heard other whores talk about Jack Sparrow's charm which was as infamous as his ship. Was she worth it? She took one last look herself in the mirror and closed the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs to the bottom floor of the tavern. She had absolutely nothing, all she wanted was a little something. Even her dress didn't belong to her. It belonged to another whore. She was so poor, but she did have something going for her. Her beauty and her kindness, that was what she had. She walked out of the tavern just in time to see the famous black sails.

"The _Pearl_." She whispered.

"You like it darling?" A silky voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to see the kohl eyes, the dreadlocks, and the hat of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. She wanted to say something, but no words came out of her mouth.

"You are a quiet one. Why are you here, luv?" He looked into her green orbs and was mesmerized by them.

"I…I…I have no place to go, Captain." Irena tried and failed to stop looking at him. A younger man and a woman came up behind Jack.

"Jack, what are you…oh." Elizabeth looked at her with a little contempt because of her obvious profession.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I had no idea that you had a beautiful young woman at your call. I'll go somewhere else." She tried to move, but found a hand on her arm.

"Luv, she and the whelp are together. I have no one." Jack looked at her with a genuine expression on his face.

"Captain. I appreciate it, but you can do better then me." Irena looked at him. "Please, I don't want to burden you."

"You don't, luv. I want to be with you tonight." He led her into the tavern where she slept and led her to her own room.

"Captain? How do you…"

"I watched you come out of your room." He answered. He closed the door behind them.

"This is not my room. I have nothing. Not even this dress is mine. I'm sorry, I can't stop opening up to you. I have nothing to offer to the famous Jack Sparrow. I never will be able to offer him anything." She had tears in her eyes and he scooped her up and carried her out of the room, down the stairs, and toward the docks.

She sobbed the whole way and Jack realized she was pure. No place on a pirate ship, but that didn't mean he couldn't love her. He stopped on the deck of his ship. He fell for her, he was mesmerized. She was a witch to him, but she couldn't be, they were ugly. He looked down at her and she had fallen asleep. He entered his cabin and laid her down on his warm bed.

He walked out to find Will and Elizabeth along with Gibbs in the mess.

"I think she's a witch, mates." Jack stated.

"Really? I thought they were ugly." Will answered.

Gibbs looked at his captain. "I believe witches may be able to change their looks at will, Captain."

"So what do we do with her?" Elizabeth asked. "We could take her back to Port Royal and offer her in exchange for amnesty. A witch for pirates. She is far more valuable than we are."

"I want to find out the truth. You mates are welcome to sit in my cabin as I question her meself." Jack answered them. "Then we will decide what to do with her."

They walked to his cabin to find her staring out the window back at Tortuga. She had tears in her eyes. She turned to see the four of them and they looked at her.

"Captain. I wish to leave." Irena was fearful and everyone could tell by her tone.

"I want to ask you some questions, luv." Jack looked into her eyes. He would be able to tell if she was lying. "Now, are you really poor?"

"Yes. Why are you questioning me?" Irena was extremely scared now.  
"Are you magical in any way?"

"No! I just want to go home! Please!" Irena was on her knees, sobbing. "You think I'm a witch, don't you? Well, I'm not! I'm just a whore, who wants to belong since her father and mother left her in Tortuga."

"Who were your parents, child?" Gibbs asked. He had a horrible feeling that she was the child of legend.

"I don't know." There was a silence and Jack stood up.

"Well, then. Maybe we should go see someone who would." Jack exited his cabin, followed by Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will.

The four of them went to the deck to find all the crew already scurrying around, trying to set sail. Jack thought nothing of it, but Elizabeth went to Anamaria and asked. They spoke for a moment and Elizabeth returned.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.  
"She said that they were called back by something." Elizabeth answered.

"Jack, this isn't good." Will said.

"I know, mate." Jack looked at Gibbs. "Tell me the legend."

"A long time ago, a woman and a god had a relationship and the god got the woman pregnant. The god took care of her and took the child. He put the child in a human body and cursed her to never age past age 20. That was 2,000 years ago. The girl down there supposedly has her mother's eyes and beauty, her father's inability to lie to her mother and his sweetness when he was with the woman. I bet you that the god called the crew back. The god wants to see what his daughter his daughter has become." Gibbs was met with a thoughtful look on Jack's face.

"Jack. If you take her, there is no telling what will happen." Will said.

Within another hour, they had set sailed. The crew was nervous and Irena was pacing in Jack's cabin. What would she do? She didn't want to see her parents, they had abandoned her, but she had power, she could tell. When she cried hard enough, it would storm. When she willed it, the wind would pick up. She had some kind of power, and she was immortal, thanks to her father, a god. She knew she was immortal because when men tried to hurt her fatally, she never died. It was a curse.

She exited the Captain's cabin and went out on deck. None of the crew wanted to talk to her. Even Jack was distant. Will and Elizabeth were talking to Jack and Gibbs was working on the sails. The crew went about their duties and she was sad. She wanted to reach out to Jack, but how would the Captain react? She wanted the wind to pick up and it did, rather quickly. Everyone looked at her and then at Jack.

She went over to Jack and the wind died as quickly as it had come. Her emotions gave her her powers, sadness, will, and anger. She was happy when she looked at Jack. He looked at her. He couldn't even contain his erection when he looked at her. He lusted for her, but if he touched her, what would happen to the crew? He looked past her to see Jones' ship next to the _Pearl_.

Davy Jones was already on deck, looking at the young goddess. She was Calypso's niece all right, daughter of the infamous Poseidon and the woman no one knew. That woman had died a long time ago. It pained him, as he had not seen his beloved Calypso in sometime.

"Irena." Davy Jones looked at the goddess. She turned and when she did, his fishiness melted into his humanity, just like Calypso could do, but she had to touch him. The girl could take his fishiness away with just a look. She was indeed powerful.

"Davy Jones." Irena looked at him with contempt. She remembered him. She knew Davy Jones was a servant of the sea. He cursed Jack into giving his soul for the _Black Pearl _and she couldn't forgive Davy Jones for that. A man needed a woman and she wanted to be with Jack. She could feel that Jack loved her. A genuine love, not a love he would betray.

"Jack Sparrow. You still owe me your soul." Davy Jones seethed.

"No! I will give you my soul in his place." Irena stiffened as Davy Jones brushed by her. She knew she had to try to save Jack, even if she had no idea where her powers came from.

"Irena, he owes me. You could not know his suffering, my beautiful child."

"I am not a child! I am a woman! He loves me, a genuine love. He will not betray it." Irena looked at him. "Perhaps he will, I don't know. He has friends and loved ones. Leave him be!" With the force of the wind, she knocked Davy Jones back. He was powerless to stop her. He grabbed her and shook her.

"You will not do that to me again, Irena." He raised his hand to strike her, but Calypso, in all her beauty, stopped him.

"Davy Jones. Don't you strike my niece." Calypso looked at Jack. Jack looked back at Calypso and Calypso could see what her niece saw as well. "Irena, my child. He will have to prove his worth."

"How? Who are you? Do you know my parents?" Irena was upset.

"Yes, child. You are a powerful goddess of the sea, daughter of the god Poseidon himself who still lives." Calypso explained.

"And my mother?"

"She died in childbirth, sadly. I do know she was the most beautiful woman in the world at the time. You have her beauty. She is in the underworld, a special place. It was arranged between the brothers Hades and Poseidon. You must find your father. He will tell you what you need to know." Calypso turned away.

"But how do I find him?"

"You will know when he is near. All of his children can feel him." Calypso turned to Jack. "As for you, you must prove you love her by finding her only weakness and not exploiting it. You have two months. If you have not found it, you will give your soul to Davy Jones. If you do, then you and Irena may live and Poseidon will give you immortality if you wish." Calypso turned towards the see. "I will see you two months to this day, my niece. You best take care of her Jack Sparrow. I'll be watching." She said as she disappeared.

"Your soul will be mine, Sparrow, for she has no weakness." Davy Jones laughed cruelly as he descended into the depths of the sea.

Irena looked at the crew and they were all bowing to her with the exception of Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. "No, please. I am not the daughter of the sea. I just have…maybe I am…a little like…father…"

Jack went to her. "Luv, why did you defend me? I'm a pirate."

"And a good man. I can sense you love me. You can't hide one of the things that my father gave me."

"And what are your powers?" Jack asked.

"When I cry hard enough, I can make it rain. When I will it, it will be windy and when I am angry, I can use wind as a weapon. I can also sense human lust and love, as well as the emotions of the one who loves me." Irena looked at the crew, they were all still bowing. "Raise. Please."

Just as they were about to get underway, the Royal Navy had found them again. The _Pearl _was surrounded and Commodore Norrington was coming on to the deck. He hated Sparrow with a passion, but when he saw the girl at his arm, he concluded that Jack had stolen her from her home.

"Well, Jack Sparrow, we meet again." Norrington sneered. "Where did you steal this girl from?" He nodded at Irena. "My, she's a pretty thing. Another whore for Captain Sparrow?"

"She's not a whore, mate." Jack answered calmly. He didn't want anything given away about his love until she wished it. "Commodore, if you would be so kind as to leave my ship so we may go find the girl's father, that would be most gracious of you."

"Why? You're a pirate. Why should I? What's in it for you?"

"And? I know this, mate. I just wish to find her father. That's all." Jack was about to run him through, but he didn't want his ship at the bottom of the ocean for a second time.

"Commodore…" Irena began.

"Shut your mouth, you harlot. How can you allow yourself this kind of treatment? You are a woman." Norrington silenced her.

A gust of wind blew across the ship. Irena was angry that the Commodore had spoken to her in this way. "Harlot? I'll have you know, Commodore James Norrington, I am not a harlot."

"How did you know my name? Are you a witch?"

"Better." The wind picked up and all of the Royal Navy's ships were tossed about on the sea. Irena held Norrington in his place with a gaze. "Now, will you let us find my father or shall we give you no ships and keep you prisoner?" Irena's dark side was showing. Her father had a mean streak when he wished it.

"Let me go, witch!" Norrington screamed.  
"As you wish." Irena let him go and he took out his pistol out and shot her. Norrington jumped overboard satisfied with himself. "Jack!"

"Irena, luv!" Jack was beside himself. She was supposedly immortal, but now she was bleeding, a lot. "Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Bring the Commodore back here. I'm not finished with him." Jack cradled her. Was this her weakness?

"Jack, please. I beg you. I'm cold."

"You're not leaving me, luv." Jack held her close. "I won't let you die."

"Jack. I have a weakness that is not seen by the mortal eye." Irena was making sure he would find her secret before she died. She never died, but it always felt like she would die soon, very soon.

"What is it?"

"I cannot tell you, but my father could. He would know the weakness of all of his children. Please, before it is too late. Go to Poseidon."

"Poseidon?" Commodore Norrington had been swimming in the sea. He was now on deck, in ropes, tied up. "Your father cannot be Poseidon."

"You will help her, Norrington." Jack seethed. "If you don't, I'll run you through as you did to her."

"I refuse to help a wench." Norrington stated.

"I'm not a wench, you moron. I'm a daughter of a god. A god you have angered." Irena looked at him. "You better pray to a god who can help you, Commodore, because Poseidon is not as forgiving as some of the other gods."

"How would you know?"

"I know my father. I have some of his powers. I can feel him." She was coughing up blood. Her wound was healed slightly, no bloodstain on her green dress anymore. She looked at Jack. "Wait here."

"Really?"

"Trust me. In the sea of fallen pirates, where the ocean eventually meets the sand, you will find my father. Yes, my father is a god of pirates, Jack."

"How do you know so much about Poseidon?" Will asked, not sure what the answer would be.

"My father must have done this to me. I have been around for thousands of years. Jack, you must wait he will be here. I know he will."

As soon as she stopped speaking, the waves picked up and a trident dropped out of the water on to the deck…


	2. Child of the Pirate God

Irena is still mine. By the way, Poseidon is in this, Calypso is too, and they belong to Greek Myth. Pirates characters belong to Disney is sad

Chapter 2

The trident was glowing as a man with a long beard stepped onto the deck. He had a cold demeanor, except when he looked at Irena. She was as beautiful as she had always been, at least to him. She was still hurting, but she would recover, she always did. She was a favored daughter of his like Calypso, but she was a lot more special. She had a weakness for one man, which was preordained, when she was born.

The man she loved and her weakness was none other then Jack Sparrow and it was a good choice. Zeus had done it again, and had picked a good man. He always picked the best for his relatives.

"Jack Sparrow. I realize you are a Captain in your own right, however have you figured it out yet?" His voice resounded, but it was soft enough. Poseidon looked at Jack and then at Irena, she had fallen asleep at this point with Jack still cradling her.

"Poseidon, sir God of Pirates, I have a feeling her weakness has something to do with me." Jack looked down at her, panicking. She was not breathing.

"Do not worry. Irena is immortal and she will recover. You are correct in your feeling, Captain Sparrow. Her powers are strongest when she is with you, however with you she is quickest to anger at your enemies and opponents. You must take great care of her, for when she is with you, she is also more fragile and prone to injury. She was lucky this time, but she will have longer recovery time as it goes on." Poseidon went to his daughter and stroked her face. "Irena is special to me. As for your proof of worth, see to it that you take great care of her or I will have no choice, but to give you to Davy Jones. She cannot get mad at you. You make her weak, Captain Sparrow."

"I do not mean to, Sir."

"I know. It was ordained at her birth that you would be hers and she would be yours. It's the way it was and always will be." He sighed for human emotion was too messy. Irena was part human and a goddess, but part human nonetheless.

"I understand, Sir. Thank you for she is in good hands. The crew will help me and we will care for her." Jack was proud of his crew.

Poseidon nodded and turned to Norrington, who was still tied up. "As for you, James Norrington. I believe you owe my daughter an apology for slashing through her. Then you may return to your ship and pray that you do not incur her fury again. She has my fury and trust me when I say, that the fury of a god is worse than anything you can imagine."

"Why should..." He could not finish for Poseidon cut him off.

"You will or I will personally see to it that your ships do not get back to Port Royal."

James Norrington gulped and looked at the girl. He had to admit, she was beautiful and even her fury had a beauty about it. She slowly began to stir.

Irena woke up to all the familiar faces except one. Her father's. Right away, she knew it was him. She kneeled before him and said, "Father, please. My behavior was appalling and I should not be here endangering Captain Sparrow and his crew."

"My dear, I forgive you, but you must remain with him. He is your destiny and he cannot live without you."

"Yes, Father."

She looked at Norrington and extended her hand. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Entirely my fault, I assure you."

"Perhaps Captain Sparrow would have an escort bring you to your ship?"

"If it is what you wish." Jack interjected.

"Please, as my apology." Irena looked at Norrington and realized her father was gone. She sank into despair and it began to rain.

Jack realized immediately what was happening and went to Irena. "Please, luv. I need you to be happy. I'm still here. I'm not leaving you." The rain slowed a little and Norrington sighed in relief.

"Go. Before she sinks deeper." Jack said to him as Norrington descended into the boat.

"Thank you." Norrington mouthed and began to row away.

"I just squared my debt with Norrington." Jack said to Gibbs. Gibbs grinned and realized the rain was still slowing down.

"Uh, Cap'n. You may wish to..." Gibbs trailed off and pointed.

Jack took the hint and put his arms around Irena. "It's alright, luv. He will show himself to you again."

"In how long?"

"Two months when he gives me my immortality." Jack grinned.

She giggled as it stopped drizzling. "Did he tell you what you wished to know?"

"Of course." Jack turned solemn for a moment, reminded of her temper.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'll go to your cabin." Before he could answer, she began walking to his room. She closed the door and decided to sleep, as it would bring her dreams of her love.

Jack, however, could not stop being restless. He was her weakness? The famous Captain Jack Sparrow was a weakness. He never thought of himself like that before. It made him upset that a goddess in her own right, had him for a weakness. It was something he had never wanted, but now possessed. What could he do for her? He was a man, not a god, though he wished to be.

"Gibbs, take care of things up here. I'll be in my quarters."

Gibbs nodded and started giving orders to the crew. To Gibbs, it seemed that a goddess was probably as bad as a woman on board, but then again she saved their skins with the Royal Navy.

Jack walked down to his cabin to see her fast asleep. Irena was so beautiful and it was very tempting to have her, but he restrained himself. _Let her come to you and it will be worth it._ He sat at his desk to look at his charts, there was treasure in St. Lucia, but he wasn't sure if he could risk the injury of his beloved sleeping goddess. He sighed and she stirred. He remembered that she could sense his emotions.

Irena looked at him with longing, but knew she could not have him unless he proved himself. It was hard enough, for he looked like a god to her. Maybe because she was bound to him. She loved him and he loved her. She had expected her father would tell Jack about her weakness, but not as fast as that. She was a little upset about that and when Jack became immortal, he would be able to sense her moods.

Irena sat up, her head pounding. She hated being part human sometimes. All the emotions and illnesses, none of the cures like the gods had. She couldn't believe her father, God of Pirates, would just leave her like that. Sighing, she looked at Jack. He was sitting casually at his desk, looking over his charts and drinking rum. He looked engrossed in his work. She quietly slipped out the door and when Jack looked up she was gone.

Meanwhile, the crew had decided to resupply in Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth were there, which meant the Captain could get the advice he needed about how to handle Irena. Gibbs had made excellent time, getting the _Black Pearl_ there in a couple days.

Irena had come on deck to see this new place, it was a quaint little town and Irena saw the Royal Navy ships docked. They must have arrived only hours before because they were still unloading when they saw the infamous black sails. She looked at the children, herself not being a child for some 2,000 years. She envied them, no emotions or thoughts of love, just of obeying their parents and playing with the other children in town. Mothers went from shop to shop looking at wares and the Commodore was on the docks looking at her. She smiled and started to go below deck. Her heart beating fast when she stopped in front of Jack's door.

She suddenly realized she was in the same dress she was in when she met Jack in Tortuga. She panicked. Maybe she could change the color of the dress at will. It was worth a shot in the dark. She concentrated and when she closed her eyes, envisioned a beautiful dark blue gown. She opened her eyes and saw that her dress had turned to her vision, complete with white lace and a beautiful black shawl. She looked wonderful, she thought.

Jack had felt a presence at his door. The knock was timid. "Enter."

There she stood in navy blue glory, like the goddess she was. "Jack? We are in a town, the Commodore is on the docks." She saw his expression. "I had no clothes, therefore I decided to make use of my powers and give myself some."

"Irena, we are in Port Royal, my dear. I would be proud to make you my escort into the port, if you wish." Jack hoped she would say yes. It would be wonderful if she did.

"I would like that."

"Good." Jack took her arm and they walked out onto the deck. The crew gave compliments to the Captain's woman and Gibbs helped her down the ladder. "Watch the ship Gibbs. I'll pay a visit to the Turner's. Then, if the crew can get the supplies that would be great. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Gibbs began dividing the crew to do repairs and get supplies. The supply crew went into the second boat, leaving Irena and Jack alone in the first one.

Jack rowed to the dock and gave a shilling to the dockworker. Then he took Irena's hand, as the entire Navy admired her. They couldn't believe such a beautiful woman would be with a pirate like Jack Sparrow. The Commodore raised an eyebrow and then kissed Irena's hand.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Lady Irena." Norrington had no doubt changed his ways and looked at the young goddess with longing and envied Jack Sparrow.

"Thank you, Commodore. Was the weather for your return what you expected?" She smiled a pleasant smile.

"Yes, most uneventful. Now, Captain, will your men behave while they are here or will I be angry?"

"Commodore, I can assure you they are here for supplies alone and to repair my ship. I am taking Irena to the Turners, savvy?" Jack smiled as he looked at his goddess.

"Very well, carry on, then." The Commodore turned away and Jack took his lovely woman towards the blacksmith shop.

Irena, who had never seen one before, was in awe. Jack chuckled at her childishness, but he found it rather becoming. "Whelp?"

"Jack! It's about time you visited me. Who is this?" Will extended his hand to Jack and then kissed Irena's.

"This is Lady Irena." Jack answered. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, very much so. Her father approves?"

"I would like to think so." Jack said.

"Mr. Turner, I heard stories of you from Jack. It seems you are a remarkable swordsman." Irena turned to inspect the swords.

"Yes. I used to practice all the time, and then I met my fiancé. Well, I pursued her anyway." Will chuckled. "Come, we should get home. Elizabeth will be expecting me."


	3. Wishes

Irena is still mine. By the way, Poseidon is in this, Calypso is too, and they belong to Greek Myth. Pirates characters belong to Disney is sad

Chapter 3

Elizabeth looked at the woman at Jack Sparrow's side oddly. She couldn't place where she had seen her before, maybe if she spoke. They were all sitting at the dinner table and Jack was going on about an adventure and Elizabeth kept eyeing the woman.

"…And then they made me their chief." Jack finished.

Irena laughed and Jack thought it was music. "What a wonderful story, Jack."

"Thank you, luv." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth spoke up. "How did you two meet?"

"In Tortuga. I was actually invited on the ship." Irena looked at Elizabeth. How dare she try to ruin this meal! She just wanted to be with Jack. "Excuse me. I need some air. It just got a bit stuffy in here."

Irena took in the sight of a night in Port Royal and was enjoying it. The Commodore was out for his evening stroll. He noticed her and walked over.

"Lady Irena, what seems to be the matter?" Norrington looked genuinely concerned for her welfare, so she took a stab in the dark once again.

"Elizabeth. She's trying to make Jack see me as what she believes me to be: just a common whore he can warm his bed with." A tear slipped down her cheek. "She angers me so. I wish she never met me!"

All of a sudden, there was a flash and Jack was outside Tortuga with her.

"You're a quiet one. Why are you here, luv?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I…this is wrong. This wasn't what I meant. I wanted everything except meeting Elizabeth to happen. The dinner would be the first time I met her." Another flash and Norrington was next to her once again.

"Must you use your powers so often?" Norrington asked.

"I apologize. I do not mean to. I should learn to blend in, shouldn't I?"

"On the contrary, it is rather fetching for a girl like you to have something like that. Don't waste a gift like that." He looked at her.

"You wish to have me for yourself." Irena knew that look.

"Yes, but you belong to Captain Sparrow."

"I see you remembered my name, Commodore." Jack stepped out in the night.

"Jack!" Irena smiled. "Thank you for our conversation. I shall not forget it." She turned and went into the house with Jack.

"What was that about, luv?" Jack asked.

"We talked about my powers is all." Irena smiled. "Should we go find that new treasure of yours?"

"The St. Lucia treasure? If you desire it, my dear." Jack smiled.

"Oh, it would be wonderful!" She was excited now. Treasure, which was a wonderful thought, showed her her wildest dreams.

"What would be wonderful?" Will asked, coming from the hall.

"A treasure hunt in St. Lucia." Jack offered.  
"If you need a sailor, I'll join you." Will answered.

"That would be most advantageous to us all." The Captain replied. "Now, can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"

"I can." Will smiled. "See you at noon at the docks."

"You shall because we shove off right after midday." Jack replied. He turned to his beautiful companion. "Shall we? We should go to our room for sleep, dear."

"Of course, Captain." She giggled, as Jack led the way back to the _Pearl._

When they arrived, most of the crew was already asleep except for Gibbs who had the night watch. He watched the two lovebirds, chuckling to himself. Jack had finally found his lass. Well, 'twas about time.

Irena and Jack went into the Captain's quarters. Jack's entire demeanor immediately changed. Irena was actually frightened of him. She looked at him and he looked very severe. She gulped and waited.

"What power did you use?" Jack asked quietly. He was afraid she did something horrible and that she would be branded a pirate like he had been.

"I wished that Elizabeth had never met me before tonight. It's better this way. She kept looking at me with contempt because of my previous profession." Irena looked at him and sighed. "I wanted to be accepted by them. I've never been accepted by anyone. You were the first person to accept me and it's because of something my uncle decided thousands of years ago." She turned away.

"Look at me, Irena, luv." Jack took her face in his left hand and brushed her cheek lightly with the right. "I love you and nothing can change that. I will prove to you that I'm worthy of the goddess that you are. You are an extraordinary woman and no one like you deserves to be held in contempt."

"So you approve?"

"Let's just say I'm helping you be a better pirate." He grinned.

"I would like that."

"Can you fight with a cutlass or pistol?" Jack was serious now. He had to protect her and she had to know how to protect herself.

"I can fight with a cutlass. I can fire a pistol, but only as a last resort. I don't have a lot of shots left." Irena stated.

"Good, plus you have your powers. So in a fight, you could hold your own."

"Yes, I suppose I could." Irena smiled. "Captain, we should sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Of course, luv."

They stripped down to their underwear and Irena got into bed. Jack slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled softly and they drifted to sleep.

"The stars are out tonight, Josamee." A soft voice said.

Gibbs looked up and saw Calypso on deck. "Calypso. What brings you here?"

"Just checking on family. Is Jack okay?"

"Well, I suppose. He and his luv, if that's what you mean."

"I did. And what about you? No lasses for Mr. Gibbs?" Calypso cooed.

"It's the way it has to be I'm afraid. I have to help the Captain run the ship."

"I understand. Poseidon is proud of this crew for accepting her so quickly. He thinks you have a career as a navy man."

"I left the Navy. I like being a pirate. There's nothing wrong with that." Gibbs answered.

Calypso walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "No, there's not. I expect you to take good care of my niece when Jack isn't around."

"I will. I'll make sure the crew does too." Gibbs said.

"See you in a few weeks. You'll have fabulous weather unless Irena says otherwise."

"Good. Good night."

"Good night." Calypso walked away and looked in on the sleeping goddess and her lover and realized that Jack was a very lucky man.


	4. Confessions and Whores

Irena is still mine. By the way, Poseidon is in this, Calypso is too, and they belong to Greek Myth. Pirates characters belong to Disney is sad

Chapter 4

The night passed by pretty quickly and the next morning found Jack and Irena talking on the deck. They laughed and were oblivious to everything around them.

"I'm serious, luv. Your eyes are beautiful." Jack said for the third time. "I swear on my honor as a pirate."

"You have no honor." Irena said, playfully. "At least, when it comes to me. You would sooner kill anyone, then let them touch your flower."

"Aye, that is true. But these good sailors know not to touch what the Captain loves."

"Ha! You jest. You would hurt them as well."

"No, my dear. As long as they leave you be, they will not see this pistol directed at them at all."

"Jack."

"Irena."

"I want to know something."

"Anything."

"Is it true? Is my weakness you? Am I getting weaker? It's been a week at the most since I've seen my father and now I feel like the sea is my home. I don't belong on land. It hurts me to be on land anymore."

"I know the feeling, luv. You need to go back to your home at sea."

She looked at the land, but it offered nothing to her anymore. Maybe that was why she could endure the land before. She had no need to see her father. She didn't wish to embrace her heritage.

Jack saw Will on the docks and went to meet him at the side of the _Pearl_. Will was greeted by all the familiar faces, but he looked for one. When he saw Irena, he went over to her and hugged her quickly. She pulled away, obviously not used to the affection.

She went away to the Captain's cabin and decided to sleep. She loved sleeping, a passion that her mother had had she was told. The gods looked down on her, except for Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades. They understood what it was like for her. Hades gave her mother a special place reserved only for the women touched by a god and no other man or thing. Zeus had guided her through her childhood all those years ago, often visiting during wars, famines, and plagues. She had been immune to the Black Death when it spread only five centuries ago in the 1300s.

She was content, but she didn't sleep. She lie in Jack's bed, wondering if he would take her before it was too late. If he couldn't protect her and he had to give himself to Davy Jones. Her cousin, Calypso liked her, but she wasn't going to help Jack. Calypso couldn't help Jack as much as Irena herself could. She was stuck and Jack had to help himself, but would he?

Jack swaggered in as the ship was casting off, but they came to a halt rather quickly. She used her powers to change into a maroon gown and she followed Jack on deck. Will was face to face with Elizabeth.

"How dare you leave? I was wondering where you were and then the _Pearl_ was leaving and I had the Navy stop it. You get off this ship!" Elizabeth screamed.

Jack stood and watched. He didn't want to be at the end of Elizabeth's wrath, but there was no stopping that. She turned to him and Irena.

"And you, Jack—"

"Captain."

"**Captain**. How dare you even offer? You know we are married. He would be gone with you and your whore. She would sleep with him—" Elizabeth met the end of a cutlass in her face.

"I advise you take it back and compliment the lady as she's twice the lady you will ever be, my dear." Jack said.

"What will you do? Kill me? Over **her**?" Elizabeth laughed.

"You will not insult my love. You will get off this ship as Will got on my ship of his own accord. If he wishes to leave, the time would be now as you are apologizing to my lady and I'd advise to be quick about it." Jack seethed.

Irena looked very uncomfortable and she stepped forward to receive the apology, but no apology was given. Instead, Elizabeth turned and jumped into the waiting Navy rowboat, while Will watched. Jack made to move after her, but Irena stopped him. She took his hand and the Captain looked at his crew.

"Get back to work. Let's go." Captain Sparrow looked at his love and at Will.

"Jack. I still want to see St. Lucia. Please?" Irena wanted some excitement and he no doubt wanted some too.

"As you wish, Irena darling." Jack smiled at his goddess. He turned to Will. "I'd advise you tame the lass around my Irena or you will be a widow."

"Jack, she's had contempt for her since she came to dinner. I wonder if they had met in Tortuga if it would be different." Will mused.

"It's not. Trust me." Irena whispered.

"What? Did you use your powers without telling me?" Jack was now concerned. Was she hurt?

"I wasn't hurt Jack, at least not physically." She turned to him. "I made a wish that Elizabeth never met me before that dinner and it happened. She met me in Tortuga and still she treated me like a whore. I've never felt so vulnerable around another in my entire life. Well, except you. I mean, another woman." She looked at Will. "Maybe she should come with us. You know? Learn about me and stop judging based on my appearance? I could only be so lucky." She laughed. It was a sweet laugh.

"Alright, if you wish." Jack said. He didn't like it one bit. "Will, if she doesn't respect Irena, I will toss her overboard myself."

"Yes, Captain."

"Hurry up. We leave as soon as you get back."

Will left as the crew went to the mess hall to eat. As usual, Irena and Jack had their meals in the Captain's quarters. Irena saw how uncomfortable he was and decided to ask him what had been on her mind.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why don't you take what is yours?"

"You aren't mine. I'm not worthy yet."

"But Father—"

"Listen, love. I love you with all my heart, but I have to prove it. I think I've done a good job so far. Let me make love to you when I'm worthy. Savvy?"

"Yes, Jack." Irena said as she lay down in his bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, on deck, Elizabeth was seething. "How dare he raise his cutlass at me?"

"He's protecting the one he loves." Will answered.

"What? He loves her?"  
"Show respect. That's all he asked. You shouldn't call someone a whore, especially if you don't know them." Will said.

"Who is she to you, William?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"She's a strong woman worthy of the Captain. She is no whore. I can tell you that. Jack suspects she's still a maiden."

"Are you serious? She's still a maiden?"

"Indeed." Jack said, coming up to them. "She was supposed to wait for the one she loved unconditionally. I'm the one, at least according to the God of Pirates."

"Poseidon?"

"Yes. She's his daughter with a human mother."

Elizabeth looked at him like he was nuts. "No."

"Listen. She can control the winds and the rain through her emotions. Her father charged me to take care of her and I would become immortal if I proved myself. Ask Will. He was there." Jack pointed at the younger man, who nodded.

"So, she's a goddess?"

"Yes, a rather pretty one, if I do say so myself."

"I need to talk to her, Jack."

"If she wants to talk to you, Elizabeth. I do not tell her how to live. I just protect her from her anger. Pray you do not insult me in her presence."  
"Her anger is strong?"

"Beyond strong." Jack replied and turned away. "Get back to work. We have to be in St. Lucia by the time she wakes. It's my gift to her."

Gibbs came to the wheel a short time later and by nightfall, they had docked in St. Lucia with the moon high in the sky. Irena was still asleep. She had worn herself out and Jack slipped into bed beside her. They slept all night in each other's arms.

The next morning, Irena was the first one up. Will had kept watch that night and was surprised when she came on deck.

"Good morning. Where are we?" Irena looked at the quaint little town. She was peaceful for the first time in a long time. She wasn't angry or upset or sad. She was just peaceful and it pleased her.

"That is for Jack to tell you. It's his surprise for you." Will smiled. He went below and bumped into Jack, Gibbs, and Elizabeth. He continued to his cabin to get some sleep as the three continued to go up to the deck. They found her on the edge of the railing. She was dancing on it and looked content with herself.

"Love, welcome to St. Lucia." Jack said, smiling as he helped her down.

"I love it! It's beautiful."

"Like you." Jack replied.

"You think so? I know you will always tell me the truth, but do you not desire others?"

"Yes, but I love you. I don't love the others. They mean nothing compared to you and your smile." Jack answered.

"Thank you. I am often confused as to what I should do about us."

"What do you mean?"  
"Let's talk about it some other time. Take me to shore, Jack." She said.

"As you wish."

The four of them left the ship peacefully docked and began to row to shore. It was a sunny day in paradise for Jack Sparrow and he never felt so good.


	5. Feelings, Posessions, and Invitations

Irena is still mine. By the way, Poseidon is in this, Calypso is too, and they belong to Greek Myth. Pirates characters belong to Disney is sad

I warn you now. Sex in this chapter.

Chapter 5

They were rowing to shore when Irena felt something weird in the pit of her stomach and she looked at the water.

"Jack, stop the boats." Irena asked as she touched the water. Immediately, she got a homely feeling followed by a feeling of dread.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The water dreads this place. The treasure isn't here. It's been moved." Irena said, still touching the water. "We have to go."

"Turn around!" He yelled at the other boat.

Elizabeth was on the deck of the _Pearl_ and she was angry. Why had they turned around? Where was the treasure?

Jack and Irena got on deck and while Jack started to order where they were going, Irena came face to face with Elizabeth. Irena backed away to the edge of the railing, but Elizabeth had trapped her.

"Why did they turn around?"

"The treasure isn't there. The sea told me so." Irena was scared.

"How would the sea know?"

"It knows everything. It gives life to those who seek it." Irena said, trying not to be angry.

"You better not be taking advantage of Will, you little whore. I will kill you if you so much as look at him."

"You are no match for me." Irena answered.

"Keep talking and I'll throw you overboard."

"You touch me and Jack will throw you in the brig." Irena seethed. Her eyes were getting darker as the sky turned black. Jack was watching them.

"Doubt it. He still loves me."

"Jack can't love you. You double-crossed him." It began to rain. Jack didn't even have to give the orders as the crew began to scramble to shelter themselves from Irena's fury.

"He doesn't love you!" Elizabeth screamed.

Irena began to cry and the harder she cried, the more it rained. Lightning revealed Jack standing next to Elizabeth with Will and Gibbs.

"Take Mrs. Turner to the brig. I will deal with her later." Jack helped Irena up and Irena looked at him.

"Jack? Why are you up here?"

"To take care of you, my love."

"You don't love me?" She asked.

"I do love you. Let me prove it."

She nodded and he led her to the Captain's quarters. They stripped their wet clothes off and Irena lay on the bed. She looked at Jack. He slowly walked to the bed and fondled her breasts. She gasped, as it was wonderful. She began to taste him as he got harder.

Jack Sparrow never experienced love from a goddess before. He was very happy and the rain got slower and slower. It's what she wanted and he gave it to her, freely. He turned to her and tasted her delicious core. It was sweet and he stayed there as she writhed. He loved it and played with her with his tongue.

She couldn't believe how wonderful it was. She had the talk of sex with her Uncle Zeus a long time ago, but he never said it would be this pleasurable. She moaned and as she did, Jack covered her mouth with his own. She tasted herself all over his lips. She licked it all off and he gently put his hard cock near his entrance. She moaned as he entered her.

"This may hurt a bit, love." Jack panted as he pressed. He tore through her barrier and she screamed in pain. He held her as she got over it and slowly he began to thrust. She learned quickly and mimicked his movements.

He looked at her in surprise and picked up the pace. He thrusted as hard as he could and she did it back. They were so happy. The moon showed down on the ship and they were in pure bliss.

"Let me have you Jack." She said, gasping.

He pulled out of her and got on his back. She got on him and entered his cock in her, thrusting as much as she could. She was getting tired, but she didn't care.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He sprayed inside her and struggled to get it all inside her, but she kept thrusting into him. His come went all over him, but he didn't care. She finally came all over him and they collapsed in each other.

"Irena, my pleasurable goddess." Jack whispered as she giggled.

"Jack, my love." She said as she fell asleep on him.

**Meanwhile, in the brig:**

"Elizabeth. I told you." Will said to her constant protesting. Jack entered after what had happened upstairs.

"Well, Elizabeth. You think about what you've done to her feelings?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"It's not wise to lie to a pirate, Elizabeth. I calmed her down and now she's sleeping because she was very upset with you."

"Yes, calm. She was screaming so loud the entire ship heard."  
She was met with a grin from Jack's face. "She is special, that goddess."

"If you say so."

"I'll let you out in the morning. Will here can bring your supper and he'll release you at dawn so you can scrub down the ship as punishment." Jack stated.

"What?"

"Unless you prefer not to perform your wifely duties every evening? Will has a separate cabin for that."

"Fine." Elizabeth sulked.

"Much better." Jack said, cheerily.

**ALMOST TWO MONTHS TO JUDGMENT:**

Upstairs in the Captain's quarters, Irena woke to an empty bed. She cuddled herself, as she was cold and lay down in her bed. She thought of Jack and how he had finally taken her. She was so happy, but then she felt something odd. Before she knew it, her father was in her room.

"Father." Irena bowed.

"No need to bow, Irena. I'm your father, your Uncle Zeus likes the bowing."  
"Sorry, it's a habit I developed over the years." Irena chuckled.

"So is your wit from me. Use that more often." Poseidon smiled.

"Yes, Father."  
"You look so much like your mother and nothing like me." He mused.

"Father, not to be rude, but why are you here? It hasn't been two months."

"I know. I felt like coming to see you. Is that so bad?"

"No. I just have to wonder if it's because Jack and I consummated our relationship of our own accord. Together." Irena explained.

"So, I get a grandchild?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still half human."  
"And immortal. You can't die of old age or disease, not to mention anything else, as it will be with Jack Sparrow. He takes good care of you."

"Really? Thank you, Father! Wait, what about the rest of the month?"

"He'll receive it at the end of the month, when you are certain I have a grandchild. I will still be watching though." Poseidon left her and Jack came in as she went back to cuddling herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jack. Just thinking about us."

"Are you sure? I worry about you."

"My father and I just spoke."  
"God of Pirates?"

"Yes. He says I still look like my mother and how I'm immortal."

"Anything about this? Last night perhaps?"

"He says he's still watching."

"Oh…that's it?"

"Yes, Jack. Don't' worry so much. I'm sure you'll become immortal. It's all right. I have faith in you, Captain." Irena said.

"Good." Jack smiled. "I think this will be great. We can raise our little scalawags on the _Pearl_ and we can go gallivanting after treasure as much as possible. The children will be immortal, yes?"

"They should be. They are technically gods." Irena answered.

"Well, we won't have to worry about protecting them as much as the normal parents. After all, we are pirates."

"Why do you talk of children? You never want to settle down. Jack, you and I are as untamable as the sea."

"I know, but it is probably inevitable. Especially, since you know what happened last night because the whole crew heard us."

"I…" Irena blushed. "Really?"

"Don't worry, love. They aren't mad."

"Good, well. Get dressed, we are going to be in Port Royal in a few hours."

"Why?"

"Repair the ship for one thing. We never finished. That's why it's been so slow and the Commodore decided we should visit him. For what, I am not sure, but we will soon find out, my dear." Jack answered with vivacity.

She changed into a dark blue gown and fixed her hair. She walked out on deck and the crew cheered for her. Elizabeth was washing the deck as it was already past dawn. She looked at Irena, but said nothing. Jack took Irena to the wheel and turned to her.

"You should take her, love. You need to know how to steer if you live on this ship forever, savvy?"  
"Yes, Jack. Of course." She took the wheel and steered for a majority of the time before they got to Port Royal. They came to a spot around dusk and the ship was merry.

"Men, behave in Port Royal." Jack said as he took his lady's arm and helped her into the boat.

"Jack Sparrow. You need to be nicer to the crew." Irena said as Gibbs chuckled, continuing to row.

"That's not funny, Gibbs." Jack said. "Irena, I'm their Captain. I can't baby the lot. It won't teach them anything."

"Is that how you will treat our child?"

"Of course not." Jack answered quickly.

"Good." Irena said as Gibbs helped her out of the boat. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."

"You're quite welcome, my lady." He replied, remembering her title in Port Royal.

"Jack, why don't you buy me something?" Irena said.

"If you wish." Jack said, amused.

They walked to the dress show and Irena fell in love with the red gown with the white stomacher. She adored it so much that she tried it on. It fit her perfectly. Then she remembered that she might be pregnant and asked for a slightly bigger size. The shopkeeper gave her one and that fit her much better. She showed Jack who approved and paid the shopkeeper. She gave the dress to Mr. Gibbs and he took it back to the ship and laid it out on the Captain's bed.

"How long are we staying?" Irena asked.  
"It depends." Norrington answered from behind them. "I was hoping you would attend a formal ball given in Lady Irena's honor."

"When is that?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh, Jack. That would be so wonderful. May we please go to the ball? I just bought that gown." Irena was so excited.

"If you wish to go, I will escort you." Jack replied.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"Good. It's at 6 o'clock in the evening. Please don't be late as you are the guest of honor, Lady Irena."

"Thank you, Commodore." Irena said.

The Commodore left and the couple went back to the ship.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"No. Why is the Commodore doting on you so much? It worries me." Jack said, genuinely.

"He's trying to be nice to you for my sake. He hasn't arrested any of your men." Irena pointed out.

"I suppose, but I still don't like it."

"Maybe it's an elaborate ruse." Irena joked.


	6. Thoughts and Questions

Irena is still mine

Irena is still mine. By the way, Poseidon is in this, Calypso is too, and they belong to Greek Myth. Pirates characters belong to Disney is sad

Chapter 6

The night of the ball was a night that was going to be remembered. At least Irena thought so, but she knew Jack was still intent on not going. She had convinced him to let her go and be her escort, but he said if there was something not right, Norrington would be the first to explain himself while there was a pistol in his face.

She wore her new red gown with the white stomacher and had done her hair in beautiful curls. She truly looked like a goddess and the crew greatly approved of it. Jack was in his pirate best with a new white shirt on, but it didn't compare to Irena.

She looked like a vision, at least to Jack. The carriage pulled up to the Governor's Mansion and all of Port Royal society was there. They had wanted to see this new "visionary woman" as Norrington had called her. The gala was something Irena thought she would never see in a million millennia. She was given Jack's hand, which she took, and stepped down from the carriage. She took it all in: the fountains, the garden, the mansion itself complete with all the stone work. It rivaled the work of any man made thing she had ever seen in this century. _Just wait two centuries_, she chuckled to herself.

Jack took her arm and they walked to the doors of the mansion.

"Sparrow!" One of the guards yelled and twelve guards surrounded him.

"I'll have you know I was invited." Jack said suavely.

"I'll believe that when the Commodore says it himself." One shot back.

"He's not even armed!" Irena said, infuriated. "He's my escort for the evening."

"And who are you? His whore?" The same guard asked.

"I'm—"

"Lady Irena, how good of you to take the time to visit this party in your honor." The Commodore kissed her hand and she sternly looked at him.

"You promised Jack would not be bothered this night." She said.

"So I did. Men, back to your posts."

"What about—"

"I SAID, back to your posts." Norrington said a little more firmly.

"Thank you." Irena was beyond grateful.

"The party is for you. You must be announced." Norrington said.

"Jack, will you stay here with me? I'm sorry they did that."

"No worries, love. I can stay, but we must leave with the tide tomorrow. No late nights, you hear me?" Jack worried and it showed in the way he spoke to his love. He took his job very seriously.

"Yes, Jack." Irena heard the trumpeter announce that their guest of honor had arrived and she dragged Jack over to where he was.

"Presenting Lady Irena and Captain Jack Sparrow!" The announcer said.

Irena walked gracefully beside Jack and Jack was smiling at Norrington because the announcer said his title correctly. As they neared the bottom step, the Governor, Swann, looked at Irena with William and Elizabeth in tow.

"My, my, Norrington. You were right, she is a vision." The governor kissed her hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"Polite too." Norrington added.

"You have my permission to pursue her." He suddenly found himself at the end of a pistol.

"What?" Irena asked.

"You won't, mate. The lady is mine, of her own free will." Jack said equally calmly.

"How can you choose him?" Norrington looked at her. "He's a pirate."

"And a good man!" Will and Elizabeth said together.

"My father has a deal with Jack and I would thank you not to hinder him." Irena stated evasively.

"What deal?" Norrington asked.

"The deal I made with Jack." Poseidon answered from across the room. "Why do you pursue my daughter, Norrington?"

"What man doesn't want a comely woman?" He countered.

"True, but Jack was chosen for her by my brother a long time ago." Poseidon said.

Jack looked between the two and stood next to Poseidon.

"What are you?" The governor asked.

"God of Sea and Pirates. You would know me as Poseidon. My daughter, Irena, is free to love whomever she wishes, but she chose Jack as soon as he presented herself to him. I would hate to see you all get hurt over that."

Irena looked away from all of them and ran out of the room.

"You upset her." Norrington said.

"She knows the decision she faces." Poseidon said as he disappeared before their eyes.

Irena went to the fountain. She was so upset, but was determined to keep herself and her powers in check. She understood what it meant. But why did it have to be now? She knew the answer to that. She realized that her father wasn't only testing Jack, but her as well and her behavior would determine Jack's fate as well as her own.

She looked at her reflection to see Jack standing next to her. She turned into him and hugged him as tightly as she could manage, but Jack was still taken by surprise. He held her there and she sobbed. She wanted no one but her lover, Jack, and what was the cost of their happiness?

"It's alright, Irena." Jack tried to calm her. "We can get through this."

"You aren't mad that I left?"

"On the contrary, I think it was great that you left. Give us some time to talk." He sounded serious, even to himself. "Look, love, I want you and I want to spend eternity as a god that loves you, but it isn't my decision. It is your decision and yours alone."

"I already decided." Irena said quietly.

"Oh?"

"I chose you a long time ago, Jack. I'm stubborn as my father." She giggled.

"It has its good points." He smiled back. They embraced and she took his hand.

"Can we go?"

"What about Norrington, oh Guest of Honor?" Jack quipped.

"He'll be fine. Besides, we need to get back to see, I can't feel my sea legs anymore."

"If you wish." They strolled in the garden as Norrington watched. She was laughing with Jack Sparrow and she seemed free somehow. She was a free spirit and being tied down would only anger the poor lady. She was a high price indeed and Norrington decided that it was best if he didn't pursue her. She had a powerful father and she enjoyed someone else's company far more than he.

Irena felt more and more free with her beloved Jack Sparrow. She wished so much that they could roam the sea forever. It would be a wonderful thing. Her father had once told her of handsome men who would want her and shower her with gifts. She only wanted one though. She was happy and content with her life. At least, for the time being.

Jack looked at his beautiful goddess and sighed. One woman had made him feel so loved even on the first day almost two months ago. Then he realized, it was almost two months and he reflected on Calypso's words: _As for you, you must prove you love her by finding her only weakness and not exploiting it. You have two months. If you have not found it, you will give your soul to Davy Jones. If you do, then you and Irena may live and Poseidon will give you immortality if you wish. _He thought the time was so short. It just meant that he had to find the weakness quicker, but he already knew what it was.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, frankly. She was so vulnerable around him, how could he not see it? It was he, he was the weakness and for some reason he hated being the weakness. It was easier to be the weakness of the whores of Tortuga and when he had met her, he never imagined a goddess. Irena wasn't a whore and he didn't think she should be treated as such that was why he locked Elizabeth in the brig almost 6 weeks ago on their way to Port Royal.

She looked at him and he smiled at her. "What are you thinking about, Jack?"

"You, Irena, my love. It's been almost two months." He said.

"I am aware and nervous." She said, seriously.

"It's your father, god of pirates. I do what I do best and I love his daughter. Why are you so nervous, then?" He turned to face her. "Tell me."

"I just don't know. I just wish I could see my mother, but it is forbidden to visit those in the underworld. Uncle Hades would be extremely upset with me and Uncle Zeus would be angry. I know never to mess with any of the gods. Cousin Athena is the most wonderful, you know." She responded.

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war?" He answered.

"How did you know?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm a pirate, but I'm educated. I read about your family from books. It was a big family tree, my dear." He explained as she giggled.

"I know, but somehow, when you are a god or goddess, you can keep track of them, all of them." Irena looked into his eyes. "Jack, are you doing this just because of the immortality at stake or because you love me?" Her tone became extremely serious.

"I love you, Irena, all of you, your curves, your laughter, your beauty, your intelligence, and most importantly, your smile. All of you and if your father hadn't offered immortality, I would've still loved you. You saw the real me, not the Captain, the man. For that, I will always love you, my goddess Irena." He kissed her soundly and she looked at the shadows to see her father nod in approval.


	7. Gifts and Futures

Irena is still mine

Irena is still mine. By the way, Poseidon is in this, Calypso is too, and they belong to Greek Myth. Pirates characters belong to Disney is sad

Chapter 7

The next day, Irena was on the deck of the _Pearl_ ready to set sail. She had gone to sleep early in anticipation of the shove off, but Jack was still ashore. She wanted him to come back so they could go. She just didn't want to be in Port Royal any longer. Besides, it was soon that Jack would have to pay his dues and she knew her father would collect. It was only a matter of when, for she knew her father would keep his promise to her.

The breeze picked up as Gibbs came over to her. "Lady Irena, the Captain won't take to kindly if you catch a cold on my watch."

"I'll be fine. I'm immune to human disease, but not emotion." She smiled sadly and turned around. "You would do well to remember that, Mr. Gibbs. I like you, mate, but I'm not a doll to be cared for continually."

"What are you then?" Jack asked, coming up the ladder.

"Yours, Captain Sparrow." She blushed as he kissed her.

"Why do you blush? A captain can't embrace his lover?" He asked mockingly playful.

"No, it's just…" She stared off into the distance. "My father was at the party last night and I want to know what you said to him."

"He put the Commodore and the Governor in their place and disappeared. That was it. I said absolutely nothing." Jack gave a wide toothy grin. "Besides, you should not dwell on it as you can look to happier times to be had by us."

"Really? What makes you so sure you can stand up to my father, Jack?" She asked, a genuine look of concern on her face.

"Because I love you and I will do anything for you." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know that the contract is up today, right?" She pointed out.

"And I am apparently on time, it seems." Poseidon said as he walked to her with his trident in hand. "Hello, Irena. You look more and more like your mother every day."

"Thank you, Father." She said. "I miss her dearly."

"As do I, my dear. But your uncle watches over her with your Aunt Persephone. She is in very good hands." He embraced her and turned to Jack. "Ah, my son-in-law."

"Hello, my lord." Jack gave a flourish of respect and Poseidon gave a hearty laugh, thoroughly amused.

"Well, Jack. I have had my friends of the sea watch you with my daughter for these many weeks and I have concluded that you are fit to take care of her. As such, I will grant you immortality. Come here to receive it." Poseidon looked at Jack and then at Irena. "I grant you, Jack Sparrow, the give of a life free from disease and old age." A soft yellow glow descended upon Jack Sparrow and in that moment, he felt warm. Then it was gone and it was replaced by a better sense of duty to his lover.

"Father, what of me?"

"What of you, my dear?"

"I wondered if we should marry?" She asked, hoping for consent.

"Pirates don't usually marry, child. You know that." Poseidon answered. "If your lover wishes to make an honest goddess out of you so be it." With that, he disappeared into the depths of the sea, adding, "Jack, you have the same ability as Irena, in that you will heal from anything as well."

"Well, I feel better about this, don't you?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Captain, you know we will still die, right?" Gibbs said seriously. Jack nodded. "Good, as long as you know, Captain Sparrow. Where to now?"

"Actually, I think we should go somewhere away from everything. Maybe a grand adventure of sorts." Irena asked, her eyes twinkling.

"If it's what you want." Jack said, causally, though eager to try out his new power over his age and body.

Well, as the saying goes: Jack and Irena outlived all the crew and stayed on the earth through all time. Irena never saw her mother, much to her dismay. But Jack kept her occupied with children and grandchildren. They all grew old and died, as her father would not offer the same to his grandchildren. Every generation save Jack and Irena died and when it came time for the world to be shut out, Irena and Jack retired to a nice mountain cabin in the United States around 1879, where it is said that they live to this day.

Irena came through the door with bags in her hands. "Jack? Are you here, my lover?"

Jack was sitting on the couch with a paper in his hands. "So they released something called an iPod, whatever that is. Can the television repairman get here soon? I want to watch House tonight."

"He'll be here by 3 o'clock." Irena said arranging the food in the fridge. "I just hope he can fix the cable so we can go on the Internet."

Indeed, the repairman came and recognized them from their legend. He fixed the cable and stayed for tea.

"You guys are still alive?" The repairman asked, sipping his cup.

"Yes, and we would appreciate it if no one knew. I understand we usually leave a key for you when you need to repair something, but we wanted to stay here today. Don't tell anyone." Irena pleaded.

The man left and no one bothered them. Irena and Jack lived happily ever after, constantly busy with their children's children from way down the line.


End file.
